


A Little Conversation

by sunwing



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwing/pseuds/sunwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're perfectly reasonable questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Conversation

You’re awfully quiet today, Artie.

Just thinking.

About what?

Spanking you.

I see. And how exactly would you do that?

Excuse me, James? You think I couldn’t?

No, I mean how *would* you? With me bent over the table? Across your knee? My pants around my ankles? My pants off? *All* my clothes off?

Oh…

Should I give you a reason to spank me? Do you want me to say I’ll do *anything* if you won’t? 

Well…

Should I take it stoically, or whimper and say I’ll be a good boy? That’s it—I’d whimper just like that. Do you want me to count the strokes and beg for more?

Um…

Will you fuck my ass when you’re done? Will you let me kiss yours?

James, get over here *now.*


End file.
